


comeback

by immortalloser



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Nerdiness, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalloser/pseuds/immortalloser
Summary: "Успел соскучиться? Глупый вопрос, для тебя прошло не больше часа."





	comeback

В его наушниках — тишина. Она вязкая, гнетущая, море шума и фоновый гул за секунду превратились в пустоту — он врёт, прошло куда меньше времени. Это пугает. Он пугается.

Кит Когане напуган — скажи кому, и все скажут, что он врёт; кроме Лэнса, Лэнс попытается замучить его до смерти.

_Лэнс._

— Приём? — грех не попытаться. — Лэнс?

— Аллура?

— Кто-нибудь?

— Пожалуйста?

***

— Кит, на тебе система MC-84R12, — говорит Широ, и это будет его приговором. — Система двух звёзд, три обитаемых планеты, — с ним он разбирается быстро. На остальных Широ потратил куда больше времени для объяснения задачи; всё просто — прилететь, договориться, улететь. — Твоя цель — вторая.

Кит кивает со всей серьёзностью; он не имеет привычки относиться к заданиям беспечно, он даже к выбору носков не может так относиться, даже если в его комнате сущий бардак.

Да и фиг с ним, с бардаком; комната чётко характеризует его сознание.

Широ кивает в ответ, подходит ближе и кладёт руку ему на плечо; Кит не имеет привычки вздрагивать, но ему очень хотелось бы. Лэнс на фоне бубнит координаты своей планеты. Вот же придурок, будто ему это чем-то поможет.

В львах уже всё заложено. Остальное — дело пилота.

— Всё хорошо? — спрашивает Широ, и в его голосе сквозит волнение. Кит отводит взгляд. — Выглядишь уставшим.

— Не спалось, — и тут же продолжает, не давая Такаши вставить ни слова:

— Я справлюсь.

Широ мягко улыбается, сжимает руку на его плече; Кит хочет отстраниться, потому что вся его кожа болит — и мозг немного тоже. Он чувствует — скорее, просто предчувствует, — что-то не то. Ему не хватает слов и воображения, чтобы объяснить это, он просто знает.

Знает, как это ощущается — и ощущает это сейчас.

— Не планировал даже сомневаться, — и он отходит. Кит выдыхает.

Лэнс продолжает на фоне бубнить, повторяя координаты раз за разом; Лэнс раздражает; он слышит, как Лэнс ошибается.

— Ты сбился, — Лэнс вопросительно смотрит на него, и его лицо сейчас говорит только «это ты сбил меня, придурок», — два знака в первой части спутал, — Когане жмёт плечами и уходит.

Лэнс в это время громко визжит и бьёт себя ладонью по лицу. Кит довольно ухмыляется — ему нравится сбивать с него спесь. А ещё смотреть на его лицо — каким бы придурком он ни был, его лицо самое говорящее из всех лиц, что он видел во всей своей жизни.

— Эй, — он оборачивается у выхода из ангара и представляет, каким сейчас станет лицо Лэнса. Ха-ха. — Не облажайся.

Лэнс подскакивает — Кит видит, как трясутся его плечи всего мгновение, — изображая оскорблённую невинность, едва слышит голос Кита, но когда до него доходит смысл слов (Кит в этот момент умирает внутри), он улыбается.

Лэнс МакКлейн улыбается > дыхание Кита.

Лэнс МакКлейн > всё остальное, если быть точнее. Кит встрял по самое не хочу. Он чувствует, как его ноги увязают — ментальные, настоящие, какие угодно; он не может сделать и шагу, пока он не услышит ответ.

Вот он, момент связи номер два; о нём Лэнс точно не забудет. Ну, Кит надеется?

— Сыграем после миссии?

Это звучит даже лучше, чем «вернись» или «удачи» или «будь в порядке». Это звучит чертовски правильно — а правильного в жизни Кита не очень-то и много.

Это так _сильно_ правильно, что его шаблоны рвутся всего секунду, а потом он понимает — всё так, как и должно быть.

Кит тянет ухмылку заведомого победителя (только вот он давно проиграл), громко хмыкает, кивает и идёт ко льву. Он гладит её по холодной морде прежде чем отправиться. 

Красная понимающе урчит в его голове. Это последний раз, когда он слышит её. 

Он в _таком_ дерьме.

***

Перед ним открывается портал — стандартный алтеанский, которые он привык видеть почти каждый день; Кит (с молчащей в голове Красной, она больше не говорит с ним) размышляет пару секунд — если он прыгнет, сюда он уже не вернётся.

Искать его будет намного тяжелее, если он сделает это. Но его запасы — никто не рассчитывал на длительное пребывание в космосе в одиночку, а, похоже, ситуация сейчас именно такая, — ограничены, и ждать помощи вечно он не сможет.

Он больше не чувствует Красную в своей голове. Вот чёрт, ему стоило выйти на эту миссию во льве. 

Он запрашивает у костюма собственные координаты. Панели в его шлеме бешено мерцают в течение пятнадцати секунд — возможно, куда больше. Ладно.

Хорошо, он не может понять, где он оказался, но портал перед ним точно знал, что его нужно будет ловить здесь.

Когда шлем приходит в порядок (длительные полторы минуты, во время которых Кит просто не способен дышать), он, не тратя больше ни секунды, ныряет в портал.

— Лэнс? Аллура? Широ? — пробует он ещё раз перед влётом.

Тишина в ответ — ни скрежета, ни шёпота, ни чужого дыхания.

Кит жмурится, когда портал сжирает его.

Хуже не будет.

***

Всё было хуже _некуда_.

Они поняли, что что-то не так, когда Кит не вышел на связь в обговорённое время — сквозь вселенную было тяжело и энергозатратно держать постоянный контакт, так что они обговорили связаться через пятнадцать минут после начала миссии.

— Вижу планету, — Пидж проще всего, она маленькая и невидимая. Но планета ей досталась самая тяжёлая — Коран доложил, что на ней около сотни фортпостов, но времени, чтобы освободить планету Вольтроном у них попросту нет; она там ради обещания.

— На месте, — рапортирует Широ. Без лишних слов — это весь он.

— Вхожу в атмосферу, — Ханк.

Лэнс на секунду поражается тому, что они — в тысячах световых годов друг от друга, — слышат других так, словно они всего в двух шагах. Он делает глубокий вдох — паника подступает к его горлу.

— Ребят, — он заикается. Он просто не может осознать это. — Здесь…

— Лэнс? — в голосе Широ звучит волнение. Правильно, сейчас время волноваться.

— Здесь, — он громко сглатывает, и все наверняка слышат это. — Ничего нет, — он проговаривает это быстро, чтобы не успеть осознать это. Чёрт.

Чёрт.

_Чёрт!_

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ни одной планеты, — шипит Лэнс. — Что я ещё могу иметь в виду, говоря, что здесь ничего нет? — он почти кричит.

— Ты всё просканировал? — ему бы сейчас не помешала рука Широ на его плече. Или взгляд Кита на его лице. 

Он утвердительно хмыкает; конечно же, едва влетев в систему, они с Синей всё сделали, как положено. Только вот ни обычное сканирование, ни суперское от Синей не показало ничего, кроме груды обломков, летающих повсюду, без какой-либо траектории. 

— Возвращайся, — Лэнс хочет плакать. 

Чёрт.

Целая Солнечная система может быть уничтожена так просто? Он никак не может уместить это в своей голове. 

— Аллура, открывай портал для Лэнса, — он отсылает сигнал в замок, но остальные всё равно его слышат. 

— Эй, — вдруг озаряет Лэнса. Лэнса, который ещё секунда — и сломается. 

— А где отчёт Кита? Кит, приём? — боже. 

Этот день не мог стать хуже. 

Когда он выбирается из льва, чтобы прояснить всю ситуацию алтеанской части их команды, его трясёт. 

На миллион пронзительных криков Кит не отвечает.

***

Он медленно открывает глаза, в надежде увидеть хоть что-то знакомое — желательно, замок, — и когда он в действительности его видит, он неверяще трёт глаза.

Он открывает их, трёт ладонями, закрывает, повторяет по кругу. 

Костюм тянет к дому — Кит хочет домой вместе с ним. Это их замок. 

Всё хорошо.

Замок висит в воздухе, всё такой же, каким он был полчаса назад — но только при подлёте он замечает, что что-то не так. Замок тусклый. На нескольких лицевых пластинах — огромные дыры, наспех залатанные. 

Он хочет кричать, но дверь его ангара открывается — замок загорается, оживает, снова пахнет домом, но это ощущение не задерживается с ним надолго. Даже если это ловушка, то Кит всё равно влетает в ангар и тут же замечает Красную. По крайней мере, она там, где он её оставил. Он почтительно кивает ей, но она молчит. 

Красная не шевелится, и Кит принял бы это на свой счёт, если бы не её внешний вид. Она точно была не в порядке. 

Возможно, она ждала его здесь, хоть и не было его совсем ничего. Он подходит к ней ближе, взбирается через пасть в кабину, но она, как и все остальные системы, обесточена. 

Он выбирается наружу и с тоской сканирует замок. 

Датчики показывают наличие кислорода и один (не био, его передёргивает не то от страха, не то от паники), сигнал в комнате с криоподами. Он активирует баярд — он запросто справится с одним, если датчики не обманывают его. Он на пробу запрашивает нынешние координаты у Красной, но вместо связи с ней шлем выдаёт лишь бегущие алтеанские красные символы. 

Его разрывает между желанием закричать "эй, есть тут кто" и между осторожностью. Вдруг его датчики просто сломаны? Вышли из строя? Вместе с Красной сразу? Кит отрицательно кивает сам себе, этого не могло быть. 

Если бы вышло из строя что-то одно, он бы ещё поверил в это. 

Он, не слыша своих собственных шагов, быстро пробирается к нужной комнате — но когда он заглядывает в неё, там пусто. Он сверяет показания датчиков со своим местонахождением, и ошибки быть не может — это здесь. 

Он делает медленный шаг (к обрыву) внутрь, осматривается со всех сторон, держа меч наготове. Он рвано дёргается, когда подсветка на стенах мягко загорается, ещё секунда ему нужна на то, чтобы приставить меч к шее того, кто резко нарисовался перед ним. 

Он долго моргает и давит мечом сильнее, потому что здесь всё не так, всё не так, как должно было бы быть, и он удивлённо охает, когда меч проходит наскозь, и Кит, не чувствуя опоры, пролетает на несколько шагов вперёд по инерции. 

— Давно не виделись, — Кит неверяще пялится в противоположную стену несколько минут, чтобы осознать. В его голове механизмы идут с противным скрипом; он переводит взгляд на свои руки, растопыривает пальцы, щипает себя за щёку, и лишь потом оборачивается. 

Лэнс МакКлейн улыбается. 

Сквозь его улыбку можно рассмотреть стоящий за его спиной горящий, но не открытый, криопод.

***

Он не может заставить свои руки прекратить трястись. Его так мощно передёргивает, что он почти падает на колени — сейчас не время для паники, повторяет он про себя.

Не время.

Для.

Паники.

Не время для паники, не время, не для паники, панике не время. Когда он начинает путаться в словах, пытаясь сделать один-единственный вдох, к нему бежит Аллура. Её лицо испуганное и встревоженное одновременно, и тёплое тоже, и Лэнс не может дышать, рот не открывается, а лёгкие не расширяются, и он застрял прямо в этом моменте, когда Кит не ответил, Кит не отвечал на все его крики, он не может съесть воздух своим ртом, рот должен уметь делать это, не время для _паника съедает его_ , и он падает на колени. 

Он бьёт со всей дури по полу сжатыми кулаками, и он чувствует, что легче ему не становится, но по крайней мере теперь он может дышать. Вдох — удар, выдох — группировка, вдох — удар; он приходит в себя лишь тогда, когда не понимающая, что нужно сделать, Аллура начинает плакать.

Боже, он довёл её до слёз. 

Он смотрит на свои сбитые в кровь руки, он чувствует, как плачет сам, и он наконец-то дышит-дышит-дышит, только вот Кит из-за его дыхания почему-то продолжает молчать. 

Аллура обнимает его, сама усевшись на колени — и ему ни капли не легче, и он пытается отодвинуться от неё, потому что её запах перебивает звук голоса Кита. 

Лэнс выставляет руки вперёд, отодвигая Аллуру, всё ещё плачущую и растерянную, за плечи от себя, оставляя на её одежде кровавые пятна. Он берёт себя в руки, даже если руки всё ещё трясутся. 

— Сколько я потратил времени? — спрашивает он твёрдо, подрываясь на ноги, и продолжает, когда Аллура отрицательно кивает, указывая на то, что не так и долго он психовал. — Моя система была уничтожена, Кит не отвечает. 

Аллура быстро подбирается. Ей стоит отдать должное — она справляется с этим куда лучше, чем Лэнс, за чьи руки она цеплялась, пока тот пытался избавиться от них, очевидно. 

Ну, это же сработало? Не Аллура, его попытки разбить инопланетный пол. 

— Я открою портал, — решительно говорит принцесса. — Ты всё проверишь наверняка, — она ждёт кивка Лэнса, и когда тот кивает, она поднимается на ноги следом и кладёт руку ему на плечо. — Сможешь сделать это? 

И Лэнсу почти обидно за то, что в нём сомневаются. Он кивает так резко, что, кажется, его голова могла бы слететь с шеи. К чёрту. 

— Я приведу его домой, — шепчет он, и Аллура единожды хлопает его по плечу, а потом уходит, не оборачиваясь. Лэнс взбирается в Синюю, и они оба решительно настроены найти Кита.

Если будет необходимо — они порвут всю Вселенную в клочья. 

Во Вселенной не находится того, кому пора домой.

***

Кит изумлённо смотрит вперёд — и он точно больше не может доверять своим глазам. Потому что прямо перед ним, в нескольких шагах, стоит Лэнс — прозрачно голубой (которого он мог бы убить, будь он настоящим), непомерно уставший и выглядящий лет на сорок.

Даже в сорок он такой же... Кит обрывает эту мысль. 

— Успел соскучиться? — ехидно спрашивает Лэнс, и будь он настоящим, он бы врезал себе за это. Он не видел его двадцать восемь тысяч лет, и первое, что он спрашивает — вот это дерьмо? — Глупый вопрос, для тебя прошло не больше часа, — и он как-то грустнеет.

Голограмы умеют испытывать чувства? Или это хитрый программный ход, чтобы сымитировать человека полностью? 

— Не больше... — Кит запинается. Он впервые чувствует себя настолько неуверенно. — Что произошло? 

Лэнс хмыкает — боже, Кит, прекрати звать его Лэнсом, это просто голограма того придурка, который тебя бесил (и которого он бы сейчас без зазрения совести обнял). Он хочет домой. Всё, что он хочет — домой. 

— Мы должны уйти отсюда, — и он делает несколько шагов на выход, плавно размахивая руками. — Дышать, пока мы говорим, ты сможешь только в своей комнате, а я вижу, что запасы кислорода у тебя ни к чёрту. Ну, их точно не хватит на восемь тысяч лет, — Кит машет головой в разные стороны.

О каких... Тысячах лет идёт речь? Он не _понимает_. 

— Ты должен благодарить деда Корана, — Кит молчит всё то время, что они идут в его бывшую (нынешнюю?) комнату, и Лэнс болтает без остановки, потому что. Ну. Он не живой. Ему не нужна спецаппаратура, чтобы дышать. Он мёр... Он не живой. — У замка нехилый запас прочности.

Он долго говорит о том, что замок поразительно хорошо сохранился внешне, но внутренние системы немного подпортились, и всё, что он может для него сделать — это фильтрация воздуха в его комнате, гравитация, создать пару порталов и открывать или закрывать двери ангаров. 

Не так уж и много у него возможностей, но Киту становится интересно, пожертвовали ли всем остальным ради того, чтобы Лэнс мог спокойно бродить по коридорам замка так, как делает сейчас. 

— О чём ты вообще говоришь, — спрашивает он, едва дверь в его комнату закрывается. Он снимает шлем и только тогда замечает, что здесь всё так же, как и было раньше — до его отлёта из замка, о каком раньше может быть речь, — только местами слоем лежит пыль. — У тебя метки. 

Этот вопрос даже не звучит вопросом; Кит потерян и не знает, что делает, Киту страшно, а у Лэнса алтеанские знаки на скулах. А ещё Лэнсу под сорок. А ещё Лэнс не живой. А ещё замок почти раздолбан.

А ещё — его не было всего час. Он старается не вспоминать бессмысленные скитания по парсеку в космосе, до появления врат, чтобы не впасть в уныние или отчаяние ещё сильнее, чем он делает это сейчас. 

— Кит, — Лэнс касается пальцами своих скул, но его голос звучит предельно мягко. — Мы уже все давно мертвы.

***

— Тут пусто, — Лэнс держится из последних сил. Как только он вернётся в замок, он закончит ту штуку с руками и размажет самого себя об пол. Он больше не может терпеть все эти чувства в нём — он не знает, как справиться с ними. — Аллура, — он хрипит, — Кит не выходил здесь.

— Перепроверяем координаты, — и это даже не внушает надежды. Он помнит. 

Он учил координаты наизусть — и свои, и Кита, и всех остальных, чтобы мозг не отдыхал просто так. Он уже знает ответ заранее — координаты точны, Кит должен был выйти из воронки здесь, и больше нигде. 

Но в Солнечной системе нет его следов, как и следов выхода из подпространства. Он исчез. 

Возможно, его разорвало на атомы во время перемещения. 

Лэнс плачет. 

— Мне жаль, — шепчет Аллура, когда слышит Лэнса. Он забыл выключить связь — он даже не думал об этом. 

Его разрывает изнутри так, словно на атомы разорвало не Кита, а его собственное сердце, так болит у него всё внутри. Покажет ли ему Пидж рубильник в его теле, как выключить все эти эмоции в нём?

Они же большие биокомпьютеры, должна же быть кнопка. 

Он знает, что её нет, но всё равно спрашивает Пидж об этом во время ближайшего обеда — через неделю, когда он впервые выбирается из своей комнаты. Все сенсоры замка настроены на сканирование всего пространства на сотни световых лет во все стороны — и Коран занимается тем, чтобы заставить сенсоры замка прочувствовать всю видимую вселенную. 

Это не нереально, но чертовски тяжело. 

За столом воцаряется молчание; Аллура галантно кашляет. Пидж роняет вилку. 

Лэнс как ни в чём ни бывало продолжает безучастно запихивать еду себе в рот. 

— Хах, — и с набитым ртом это звучит как скулёж умирающего животного. — Приятного аппетита, — добавляет он слишком едко, и ему сейчас не до чувств других, ему бы со своими справиться. 

Он встаёт и выходит из-за стола. 

Посреди ночи он находит себя за влажной уборкой в комнате Кита, и несколько часов он сидит на полу, пытаясь подавить в себе желание разреветься и развалиться на полу.

***

— Много чего произошло, — уклончиво сообщает Лэнс. Кит испытывает жгучее желание коснуться его рукой; он понимает, что делает что-то не так лишь тогда, когда его пальцы слабо электризуются на кончиках.

Лэнс с печальной улыбкой смотрит на то, как рука Когане проходит его насквозь. Он не сожалеет. 

Ему не о чем сожалеть — он рискнул, и Кит прямо сейчас прямо здесь. Он был прав — и если ему пришлось потратить всю свою жизнь на то, чтобы добраться до этого мгновения, он точно не будет сожалеть. 

— Мы вернём тебя, — твёрдо говорит МакКлейн. — И этого ничего не будет. 

У Когане наконец-то щёлкает что-то в голове.

— Путешествий во времени не существует, — и он повторяет это несколько раз, словно от этих слов он снова окажется там, откуда пропал. 

— Они тоже это повторяли, — жмёт плечами Лэнс. — У меня была дерьмовая идея, которую никто не хотел поддерживать и для осуществления которой у меня не хватало знаний, но всё же я здесь, — он говорит это так спокойно, словно это его не касается. 

— Как ты—

— Такой спокойный? — хмыкает МакКлейн. — У тебя на лице это написано, хоть я и не видел твоё лицо почти тридцать тысяч лет. Всё такой же молодой и красивый, хах, — он прыскает, как самый настоящий живой, а через секунду его лицо становится печальным. — И живой. 

— Что случилось? — он не договаривает "с тобой". Лицо Когане сразу становится виноватым. Лэнс и не думал, что Кит умеет делать вот такое с лицом. 

Он мягко улыбается — так мягко, что его щёки идут ямочками и морщинками, и Кит, возможно, немного давится воздухом? Он не помнит, чтобы Лэнс раньше так улыбался ему — да он и не старался запоминать, это было не так важно.

Но прямо сейчас? Он запомнит это на всю свою жизнь, какой бы она ни была. И он точно сделает так, чтобы Лэнс улыбался так чаще. Ему. 

Он хочет этого так же сильно в эту секунду, как и оказаться дома. 

— Ты пропал с наших сенсоров, едва пересёк червоточину, — и Кит впервые видит, чтобы Лэнс выглядел так, словно понимает, о чём говорит. Это потому что он сейчас почти как компьютер? Или он всегда просто прикидывался дураком? — Мы искали тебя по всей вселенной. Ты просто... — он виснет на мгновение и переводит вгляда на Кита, — исчез. 

Кит громко сглатывает.

***

Лэнс не слушает голоса вокруг. Лэнс не слышит голоса вокруг.

Кита нет ни в одном из мест вселенной — или он во всех местах вселенной сразу. Когда-то давно он читал, что все люди, да и всё вокруг — остатки звёзд, что давным-давно взорвались. 

Если Кита разорвало на атомы, он будет составлять следующее поколение звёзд? Есть ли вселенной смысл пытаться зажигать новую жизнь в месте, где Кита просто не существует? 

У них очередная дискуссия, на которой Широ призывает не сдаваться, а Ханк и Пидж из последних сил пытаются придумать хоть что-то. Коран сделал всё, что мог — он довёл сенсоры до ума и до такого, что они запросто могут просканировать всё вокруг за несколько суток. 

Магия, думает он про себя, неразлучна с наукой. Или магия — ветка науки. Или наука — ответвление магии. Что было раньше: курица или яйцо? Пустота или смерть? Магия или наука? 

Лэнс прыскает. 

Всё, что может случиться, обязательно случится — и то, что точно не могло случиться (он думает о Ките, о том, что сегодня ему стоит прибраться в его комнате снова, о его клинке, о его взмокшей после тренировок спине), случилось. 

Кита нет. 

Выхода — нет. 

Им никуда не деться. 

Второй месяц кончается отчаянием; третий начинается с предательства.

***

— Какого предательства? — Когане щурится. Это не предвещает ничего хорошего.

— Ты должен будешь запомнить это. Широ пропадёт, я не помню, когда именно, но вскоре после твоей пропажи. Мы нашли его, он был в полном раздрае и едва помнил своё имя, — Лэнс усаживается на пол, складывая ноги крестом и опираясь локтями (всё ещё ненастоящими) в свои ненастоящие колени. — Чёрный отказался принимать его, — продолжает он, как само разумеющееся. — И мы не обратили на это внимание. 

— Широ не мог, — возмущённо подрывается с кровати Кит. Широ, которого он знал, не мог предать их. Он единственный в первые месяцы их миссии держал их вместе; он не мог. Не его брат Широ, ни за что. Он не будет верить в это. 

Это всё обман. Не было никакого путешествия во времени, это всё проделки галра, он сейчас наверянка в плену и ему промывают мозги в надежде вытащить ценную информацию из его искалеченного сознания. 

— Широ и не делал этого, — Кит хочет заплакать. 

— Прекрати разговаривать со мной _таким_ тоном, — настоящим людям он бы никогда не сказал такого. Да и вообще обошёлся бы без разговоров, но МакКлейн не настоящий и никто этого не узнает, так что он может быть таким, каким хочет и каким позволяет быть ситуация. 

— Кит, — говорит он ещё мягче. — Пойми меня правильно. Я потратил всю свою жизнь на то, чтобы найти способ вернуть тебя. Я двадцать лет не разговаривал ни с кем, кроме Ханка, который помог адаптировать замок под нашу ситуацию после того, как он стал... — он прерывается, — ...не нужен. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — о, нет. Одно его исчезновение не могло привести всю их реальность к коллапсу, да? Он не настолько важен. 

Он не должен быть таким важным, чтобы из-за его решений или его отсутствия всё пошло не по тому месту. Они не в сказке. Но синий паладин смотрит на него с едкой тоской — и Киту хочется стереть это выражение лица с него. 

— Вольтрона не было после того, как пропал ты. Мы не смогли найти нового красного паладина, да и Красная не хотела никого, кроме тебя.

Кит хмыкает. Он так любит Красную. 

— Она будет в порядке? Сейчас, я имею в виду. 

— Она в безопасности, как и ты, — подтверждает Лэнс. — Я пересел за Красную, потому что... Я не знаю, должен ли я это говорить? В моих протоколах не прописано, разрешаются ли разговоры о чувствах такой... Важности. 

Кит приподнимает бровь.

— Этот день не удивит меня сильнее. Выкладывай. 

— Красная слышала мою тоску по тебе. Я, — он слышит звук, характерный для сглатывания, но кадык полупрозрачного Лэнса стоит на месте, хоть и его лицо очень подвижно. Баг? Непродуманность? — _Он_ был влюблён в тебя. Хах, а сейчас это не так тяжело признавать, — он улыбается. 

Кит секунду не двигает ни одной мышцей лица, а потом кряхтит:

— Брехня. 

— Возможно, — он жмёт плечами. Киту всё ещё тяжело привыкнуть к тому, что он, как бы, общается с говорящим трупом. — Но так или иначе, подпустила она только меня. Даже Аллуру не пустила, хотя её отец управлял ей. Первое время мы могли собирать Вольтрона по необходимости. 

— Не верю, что ты отдал кому-то Синюю. 

— Она рыкнула на меня и начала игнорировать после того, как я закрылся из-за твоей пропажи. Видимо, две большие космокошки порешали, что меня смертельно необходимо всунуть в Красную, чтобы мы тосковали вдвоём, листая видеозаписи с тобой, а Синяя... Аллура заняла её. 

— А потом Широ пропал?

— А потом Широ пропал, и нашли мы совсем не его.

***

Они смирились — все, кроме него и Широ, они смирились с тем, кто Кита больше нет.

Так просто. 

Член команды, _семья_ , так легко ушёл из их жизни, не оставив после себя ничего, кроме сожалений и горстки видеозаписей из замка и Красной. 

Так и рождается их связь с Красной — он пробирается в её кабину по ночам, когда отчаяние становится невыносимым, и изо всех сил пытается пробиться сквозь чувства к Киту Красной, чтобы хоть как-то активировать её. 

Война в голове с робокошкой куда лучшее, чем бесконечный плач под одеялом, и в один день Красная загорается, когда он забирается в неё. Он смотрит видео с Китом следующие двенадцать часов без остановки и перерывов на сон, еду и туалет, и в один момент он оказывается где-то. 

Не во льве, не в этой вселенной; в звёздной пустоте, которая не принадлежит им и которой не принаддежат они; Красная стоит прямо перед ним. 

Он понимает всё в эту же секунду. 

Красная пошла с ним на контакт лишь потому, что он не сдался — не смирился и не сломался до конца. 

Когда он выплывает из странного наваждения, он знает, что именно они забыли проверить. 

Если Кита нет в их вселенной прямо сейчас, то почему бы ему не оказаться в их вселенной в другой момент времени? Магия и наука могут и не такое. Сразу после этого им требуется Вольтрон — и в финальной схватке против Заркона Широ пропадает. 

Никто не хочет слушать его идеи относительно нахождения Кита. 

Сейчас все переживают пропажу Широ, и два минуса в команде сильно бьют по ним. Месяц они отсиживаются в замке, пока Лэнс пытается придумать, как осуществить то, что он мог бы сделать. 

Им уже ничего не поможет — даже если Заркон побеждён, в этой вселенной не всё хорошо. Он не может спасти эту вселенную, но паладин обязан спасти хоть что-то; и если им придётся пожертвовать этой реальностью для того, чтобы спасти миллиард других, где ничего из этого не произойдёт — он готов пожертвовать всем. 

Тогда начинается его агрессивная война с наукой и с Аллурой за право обладать алтеанской магией. В момент, когда он находит закономерность — с появления Широ (который ничуть не Широ, на самом деле), проходит год и одна смерть. 

Не-Широ убивает Аллуру, но всё равно опаздывает — кто бы им ни управлял, он знал, что именно делает Лэнс. 

С этого момента он больше не принадлежит этому месту и времени — он прячется ото всех, заставляет алтеанские символы на своих щеках светиться и наконец находит, где появится Кит. 

Где появится Кит через двадцать восемь чёртовых тысяч лет. 

Это будет долгое путешествие в один конец.

***

— Нас осталось четверо: я, Пидж, Ханк и Коран. До Земли галра не успели добраться. По крайней мере, пока я был жив, — Лэнс на секунду растворяется в воздухе, и Кита не успевает охватить паника, как он появляется снова с умным лицом. — Криопод скоро будет готов, — и пока Кит не успел задать вопрос, он встревает в пустоту:

— Мы заморозим тебя до подходящих событий. 

— Каких событий? — Кит не ботаник, ни в одном месте. Он не помнит даже формулировки законов Ньютона, уже не говоря о теории струн или вычислении светимости квазаров, но ему нравится слушать Лэнса, с этими умными словечками.

Как никак, его сейчас отправят спать на неопределённое время, и когда он снова увидится с Лэнсом (он умрёт), тот снова будет глупым раздолбаем. Ему нужно пару часов, чтобы насладиться звуком и зрелищем. 

— Когда был открыт твой портал, в соседней галактике столкнулись две чёрных дыры, — он делает руками "бабах" настолько огромный, что ему приходится искусственно удлинить свои руки от одной стены комнаты до другой, и это выглядит если не жутко, то очень смешно.

Особенно для эмоционально нестабильного сейчас Кита. Он смеётся; он смеётся и смеётся и никак не может остановиться, и Лэнс, у которого нет алгоритма на случай, если Когане хватит истерика, нелепо пялится на него всё это время. Ну, настоящий Лэнс не учёл, что Кит тоже тот ещё паникер и истеричка. 

— Гравитационные волны в секторе твоей выходной точки были настолько сильны, что просто не позволили ему открыться. Портала там не было — лишь тот, в который нырнул я, чтобы отправиться на твои поиски. Тебя переместило в ту же точку — относительно времени вселенной, — но так, чтобы множество факторов обнулили потерю расстояния. 

— Но двадцать восемь тысяч лет в рамках вселенной просто ерунда, нет? — неуверенно спрашивает Кит. 

— Ага, — со знающим лицом роняет МакКлейн, кивая. — Только то столкновение заставило пространство немножко растянуться местами, из-за чего тебя откинуло почти на миллион световых лет. Но я высчитал это, можешь гордиться мной.

— Ты же был тупым, как пробка, — он ему не верит, конечно же. Математику он стопроцентно доверил Пидж, а сейчас просто пытается обмануть его и прибрать себе заслуги, чтобы выглядеть круче.

Только Лэнс никогда так не делал, и у него нет права считать так и сейчас. Он не делал и никогда бы не сделал. 

— С тупого меньше спроса, ага? — его лицо выглядит обиженным. Или оно так выглядит только из-за того, что угол тумбочки вписывается ровно меж бровей МакКлейна. Прозрачность — отстой. — Я много чего на самом деле знал тогда, и умел тоже много всякого, но прикидываться тупым было легче всего. 

— Шаблоны?

— Да, Кит, — он хмыкает. — У людей рвутся шаблоны, когда кто-то красивый оказывается ещё и умным. И я поплатился за то, что игнорировал свой мозг длительное время. Научиться стольким тяжёлым вещам в такой краткий срок было крайне... Было чертовски тяжело, я тебе скажу. 

— Но ты здесь, — когда Кит вернётся, он точно заставит Лэнса шевелить мозгами, чтобы такое не смело пропадать. Он просто не имеет права позволить мозгам Лэнса отупиться в край и упустить такое... Он может сделать много чего полезного, если немного поработает. 

Он смог вычислить все погрешности _вселенной_ , чтобы говорить с ним прямо сейчас, даже если он и мёртв. 

— Гордишься? Знаю, что гордишься, — он довольно хихикает. — Я бы и сам гордился, если бы был живым. Мы бы все гордились. Особенно Пидж — наши с ней вычисления различались на хренову тучу лет. Коран умер в замке, пытаясь дождаться тебя. Ты так и не появился, — и снова тот звук, похожий на сглатывание. 

— Я решил перестраховаться за её спиной — Ханк помог мне... Ханк помог мне настроить всё так, как оно есть сейчас. Моей оцифровкой тоже занимался он, но тут Пидж помогла нам, даже не зная этого. Не знаю как, но у него получилось обмануть её.

— Не-а, не спрашивай, зачем мы делали это за её спиной. Наши жизни обернулись кошмаром, сущим адом. Пидж бы подкосила её ошибка. Возведи им всем памятники, когда вернёшься. 

— Я позову тебя замуж, — он говорит это так серьёзно, как только мог бы. 

— Не отчаивайся так сильно, чувак, — Лэнс смеётся. Это лучший звук, который он слышал. Он заставит Лэнса смеяться. Лэнс пропадает снова и возвращается через несколько секунд, но уже стоя, и кивает в сторону двери, намекая, что им нужно выдвигаться. — Он будет рад, если ты прекратишь его игнорировать. Ну, так, совет на будущее, — и подмигивает. 

Лэнс из будущего пытается сосватать Киту Лэнса из настоящего, и что может быть абсурднее этой ситуации?

— Ещё один совет на будущее дашь? — он опускает забрало, и они покидают его комнату. Этот разговор был... Длинным и удушающим.

Лэнс вопросительно смотрит на него. 

— У тебя есть щекотка? — и по реакции Кит понимает, что, да, есть, но Лэнс вопит, чем себя лишь сильнее выдаёт: 

— Я не буду раскрывать тебе стратегически важную информацию, я не настолько наивный, — Кит улыбается. Когда они оказываются там, где нужно, после обсуждения мелких деталей его перемещения назад.

— Я рад, что последнее, что я увижу — это ты, — Лэнс на это только вздыхает. Он не живой — его прототип давно умер, так и не услышав подобных слов. 

Кит видит, что с Лэнсом что-то не то, и переводит тему: 

— А эффект бабочки? — вдруг спрашивает Когане. — Ты только что не раздолбил все наши шансы на хороший конец? 

— Хуже уже точно не будет, — хах, Кит вспоминает, в каком контексте в его голове скользила эта фраза в последний раз. Но хуже действительно некуда. 

— К какому моменту я вернусь? — он хотел бы вернуться секунда к секунде. Если это петля — он должен будет заменить пропавшего Кита собой, чтобы не позволить всему этому случиться. 

Если он своим возвращением просто уничтожит эту реальность — и к лучшему. В ней всё слишком плохо, чтобы продолжать существовать. Она обречена, точно так же, как и Лэнс, запертый в кодах и скриптах, умереть снова. 

Как только он исчезнет, смысла в существовании Лэнса как голограммы больше не будет. Двойное забвение. Было бы поэтично, если бы не так кошмарно. 

— Если я рассчитал всё правильно, а именно так я и сделал, то как раз к исчезновению Широ, — он вздыхает. — Не принимай это так близко к сердцу, хорошо? Мы не справились лишь потому, что были сломленны твоей потерей, ты должен будешь держать их всех в руках. 

— Я не...

— Ты сядешь за Чёрного и будешь вести Вольтрон до тех пор, пока вы не найдёте настоящего Широ. Его клона нельзя подпускать ко льву. Кто бы ни стоял за ним и за его подсылом к нам, он точно положил глаз на этого льва, даже после смерти Заркона. 

Криопод открывает свою дверь для него. 

— Ты окажешься для них живой надеждой, — тянет он, с трудом подбирая слова, и он слишком человечный для простого набора данных. — Их будущим. Сделай так, чтобы всё было хорошо, договорились? 

Кит хмыкает. 

— Когда я проснусь, чтобы переместиться, ты будешь здесь? — он хотел бы увидеть его снова. Но Лэнс только отрицательно качает головой. 

— Энергии замка осталось лишь на то, чтобы вовремя открыть тебе червоточину и продержать твоё тело в анабиозе, знаешь, типа, львиную кучу времени, — Кит закатывает глаза на его тупой каламбур. — Но ты увидишь его почти сразу, как проснёшься. Это не займёт больше пяти минут. 

— Не отталкивай его. И проведи их вперёд. 

Кит кивает. 

Он втискивается в криопод, и последние пятнадцать секунд в сознании он думает о том, что Лэнс положил всю свою жизнь на то, чтобы вернуть его. Стать лидером Вольтрона и подарить им всем надежду звучит не так страшно, как потратить всю свою жизнь, даже не будучи уверенным в действительности верного исхода. 

За секунду до отключки Когане видит, как МакКлейн мягко улыбается, глядя на него за стеклом, и расстворяется.

***

Красная громко рычит. Лэнс просыпается — он может спать только в её кабине, — от этого звука, и он сразу чувствует, что ему нужно взлетать. Они с Красной сразу же вырываются из ангара, чтобы подобрать свой сюрприз.

Сюрпризом оказывается Кит в отключке, выглядящий куда лучше, чем разбросанный кусок атомов по вселенной. Остальная команда к этому моменту только просыпается, и канал разрывается — все кричат, пытаются добиться до Лэнса и не понимают, какого хрена он вылетел посреди корабельной ночи на льве.

***

Кит открывает глаза — и рядом никого не оказывается. Таймер, видимо, специально установленный Лэнсом для него, оглушающе кричит в его шлеме (спасибо Аллуре за то, что он знает алтеанский счёт).

У него десять минут. 

Десять минут томительного ожидания. Десять минут, за которые надежда успевает поглотить его с головой. 

С его пропажи прошло тридцать шесть тысяч лет.

***

С его пропажи прошло четыре месяца.

Кит открывает глаза — и рядом оказываются все, кроме Широ. Лэнс, специально понизивший громкость своих криков, кричит. 

— Ого, — хрипит Кит. — Не могу представить, почему ты в будущем полысел. 

Шквал воплей падает на него, как водопад, и его голова болит от этого шума, но он чертовски рад этому. 

Конечно же, у Лэнса из будущего все волосы были на месте. 

Он чувствует жуткую усталость; видимо, системы замка держали его изо всех сил, и теперь, когда он имеет возможность просто отлежаться целые сутки в кровати, Кит чувствует, как сейчас вырубится. 

— ...трон? — еле произносит он перед тем, как отключиться. 

Слёзы из-за его возвращения Лэнса он не застанет.


End file.
